NO Love (for Superheroes)
by jarms
Summary: Bella and Leah head to New Orleans for a girls' weekend. An opportunity arises while they're in a bar. What they choose to do can have lasting consequences. AU
1. NO Love

**Suggested Listening: **"You Fckn Did It" by Jason Mraz

**Disclaimer:** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

_**Author's Note:**_ The following two chapters were written for a challenge issued on Tricky Raven. A prompt (the song above) was given, and we were to write a 100 word drabble (1st chapter). The second part of the challenge was to extend the drabble to a 500 word flashfic (2nd chapter). This is my interpretation of the song in relations to the challenge. I hope you like it!

**Tricky Raven is hosting its 3****rd**** Annual Silent Auction! **Place your bids to have _your_ image/story idea come to life by one of the talented **authors or artists on the auction block**. I'm also up for auction and willing to write almost anything for my winning bidder!

* * *

**N.O. Love**

* * *

Girl's weekend and they eased into New Orleans.

After beers and shots, they formed a plan.

Mark spotted—intoxicated in a booth, his wad of cash on the table.

"This should be easy."

"Yeh-ep," Bella hiccupped.

They sauntered to him, and Leah trailed a finger down his bicep. "I like you."

"Yeahhh?" he slurred.

She caressed Bella's hand. "My friend wanted you, but I saw you first."

Winking at Bella, Leah pulled the man. "Dance with me?"

He followed, leaving an empty booth.

Their plan executed; the duo reunited outside.

"We fuh-uckin' did it!" Bella squealed, holding up the loot.

* * *

_*Alright, hit me with your thoughts and feels—if ya wanna. ;)_


	2. NO Love for Superheroes

**Suggested Listening: **"You Fckn Did It" by Jason Mraz

* * *

**N.O. Love for Superheroes**

* * *

Girls' weekend and the duo eased into New Orleans.

After Bella's three beers, and enough back-to-back shots to impair the she-wolf's judgment, they formed the perfect plan.

Their mark spotted. Intoxicated and sitting in the last booth with heavy eyes and a wad of cash on the table, he leered at passing females, assaulting each with vulgarity.

"This should be easy." Leah—confident and determined—adjusted 'the girls' in her push-up bra.

A single hiccup interrupted Bella's response, "Yeh-ep."

"Let's go, Swan."

On a mission, the Protectors of Ogled Women slipped from their barstools.

Sauntering to the man's station, Leah confirmed Bella's job. "Grab and go. Make it quick."

"Yeh-ep." Another intrusive hiccup.

Sliding into the booth and pressing her thigh against his, Leah trailed a finger down his bicep. "Hey, sexy."

He looked at her with a lopsided grin.

"I've been watching you from the bar. Hoping you'd come see me…" Leah paused long enough to pout her lips in seduction, "but you never did, and I got tired of waiting. So, I decided to come see you instead."

"Yeahhh?" he slurred, chin dipped and eyebrows raised—a drunken interpretation of an alluring invitation.

"Mmm hmm." She reached across the table and caressed Bella's open hand. "This is my friend. She wanted to meet you, too."

His eyes panned to 'the friend.' Lazy lids unable to hide his thoughts, he gawked at the creamy flesh she exposed—long legs disappearing beneath a micro mini-skirt and cleavage overflowing from a plunging neckline.

Grazing a nail along his jaw, Leah turned his attention back toward her. "But I saw you first."

"End-eed ya diiid, sweetcheeks," he drawled.

With a girlish giggle, she pulled on his arm. "Dance with me?"

Money forgotten, he followed her to the floor. His rhythm atrocious, his grinding repulsive, but Leah was there for a reason. Wrapping her arms around his neck—her body flush against his—she rocked her hips, teasing him into a new position. Reoriented, he faced the bar as she tossed Bella a sly wink—the signal deployed.

The booth empty of inhabitants, Leah watched her grab the loot and stuff her bosom—perfect execution.

Even drunk, Bella could follow directions.

She swayed toward the door as Leah excused herself for the bathroom. "Too much liquor for little ole' me. You stay here, and I'll be right back."

Sober men rarely argued with her, and inebriated men _never_ did.

He stayed. She left.

Seconds later, Leah was at Bella's side, their laughter pulling the humidity of the night deep into their lungs.

"We fuh-uckin' did it!" Waving their reward around, Bella squealed.

Quickly moving to the parking lot behind the bar, the scene before them silenced their jubilation. The damn rental car trapped, flashing red and blue lights blocked their escape, and the man from the booth appeared behind them.

Responding to his shoulder taps, both girls pivoted.

The police lights reflected off his badge.

"We di-idn't fuckin' dew-ew it," Bella whined.

* * *

_*Alright, hit me with your thoughts and feels—if ya wanna. ;)_


End file.
